Series 6 Episode 16
The Mystery of the Tide! Umizatō is the 16th episode of the 2018 GeGeGe no Kitarō anime. Cast ;Main *Miyuki Sawashiro as GeGeGe no Kitarō *Masako Nozawa as Medama-Oyaji *Toshio Furukawa as Nezumi-Otoko *Umeka Shōji as Neko-Musume *Yukiyo Fujii as Mana Inuyama *Mayumi Tanaka as Sunakake-Babaa *Bin Shimada as Konaki-Jijii & Nurikabe*, Fisherman :*Shimada was credited for both Konaki-Jijii and Nurikabe. ;Guest *Shin Aomori as Umizatō *Ken Uo as Uncle Shōji *Reimi as Aunt Rie *Masaya Takatsuka as Kadonaga *Fukushi Ochiai as Kinopi *Momoko Soyama as Airline Announcer *Shunsuke Kanie as Fisherman *Chiharu Sassa as Fisherman Synopsis Mana visits Sakaiminato, where her aunt and uncle live. She was looking forward to the festival, but loses her enthusiasm after finding out that it might not be held this year. In order to cheer Mana up, Uncle Shōji decides to go fishing so he can feed her the most fresh and liveliest fish he can catch. However, he doesn't return. Mana and the town's fishermen set out by boat to find the missing men, to soon be attacked by Funa-Yūrei. These Funa-Yūrei were recognized to be the missing fisherman, including Uncle Shōji. Mana is the only one to survive the attack and washes up on shore. Kitarō arrives and heads to sea by boat to investigate. There, he encounters the Funa-Yūrei and the yōkai Umizatō that was supposed to have been sealed away! Plot A voice talks about going back to their roots, where another voice announces that a plane is about to land. The voice is then revealed to be Mana, who wakes from a dream finally arriving at her father's hometown of Sakaiminato for summer. After landing Mana is excited to be there, where her uncle Shōji and aunt Rie greet her arrival. They tease her a little and are glad that she is safe, Rie mentioning that she made minced sardine soup for Mana. As they go to their home, Rie mentions that Yūichi had a last minute work to do, which Mana addd that he will come once he is done, along with her mother. At their home they eat the soup, Mana wanting seconds as her uncle notes her likeness with her father, remembering that he loved their mother's soup. On the television, the Tottori Academy baseball team let the Kanagawa East take the lead, Shōji complains and claims he could have made the shot. Mana remembers that he had played center in the koshien series, her uncle adds that they called him "Sniper Shōji", reminiscing his time with his team. His wife stops him from saying anymore, as he repeats the same thing every year, asking Mana if she is tired of hearing it, but she denies, loving to hear her uncle's stories, while also remembering the Harbor Fishing Festival. She describes the feverish excitement and asks if it starts that week, however her aunt and uncle inform her that there is a split in decision of how to hold the festival from two sides, between a new innovative group and another that supports tradition. Because of this argument, Mana wonders if there is even going to be a festival that year as she lights a little firework stick outside. Rie wonders what to do to cheer her up, her husband plans to fish on Kinopi's boat the next day, to at least feed her the liveliest fish he catches. Meanwhile at the GeGeGe House, Kitarō hears about Mana's trip from Neko-Musume, who adds that she was really excited and that she had hardly waited or it. Kitarō remembers that Nezumi-Otoko had invited him to there, saying that there is something profitable there. The next night, Nezumi-Otoko is on a boat in a diver suit, recalling a cargo ship called Kitamaebune that sank had treasures inside it, plotting to scour the ocean floor for it. He dives in the bay and immediately spots a stone container, thinking it could be treasure and pries it open, but finds nothing. Annoyed by this he swims away, unknowingly an aura flows out of it. Somewhere else, a boat filled with fishermen, including Shōji, hear the sound of a biwa, wondering where it could be coming from, as Kinopi sees a man with a biwa floating above a whirlpool. Concurrently Nezumi-Otoko finds a small shrine, wondering why it is underwater and investigates it to see if it has treasure. He is unable to open it, as a group of strange figures come, he quickly hides behind a rock, unable to believe what he is seeing. The next morning, Mana wakes up and finds the women worried about the missing boat, she comes out asking what they are talking about. At the peer, search groups are sent out to find the boat, Rie comforts Mana, telling her that it will be alright. Thinking about her uncle, Mana swiftly jumps into a boat, wanting to help them search. Out at sea, she calls out to her uncle, a fisherman notes the fog that is rolling in. Suddenly the area darkens and voices call out, requesting them for a ladle. A nervous fisherman throws out a ladle in an attempt to appease them, the voices stop, but their relief is cut short as arms appear from the water, using ladles to sink the boat. Figures appear from the water, climbing into the boat and pushing the fishermen out of the boat and into the water. They surround Mana, where one grabs her and dumps her into the sea. She briefly sees a face from, telling her to run. Mana wakes up in the arms of her aunt in Yumigahama surrounded by some of the townsfolk, she realizes what happened and asks where the fishermen are. Her aunt informs her tha she was the only one to wash up on the shore. Mana tells them that she believes that yōkai are involved and wondering why only she was left. She finds her uncle's baseball, remembering the yōkai that pushed her and realizes that it was her uncle. She sends this information to Kitarō, who arrives by a flock of Bake-Garasu. Medama-Oyaji concludes that the yōkai are Funa-Yūrei, who uses ladles and turns sailors into their own, with this the crowd realizes that they must be the other fishermen. Mana asks if there is a way to turn them back, which Medama-Oyaji and Kitarō will try, going on a boat into the open, they are surrounded by Funa-Yūrei, who are asking for a ladle. Medama-Oyaji tells his son to throw the ladle, which has no bottom, the arms appear but are unable to sink the boat, Medama-Oyaji mentions that it is almost pitiful. They hear the sound of the biwa strumming, seeing a man emerge from the water. Kitarō wonders who it is, Medama-Oyaji identifies as Umizatō, having heard that he sank the kitamaebune for their treasure during the Edo Period. Umizatō states that they are impeding his minions, who are trying to get the sunken treasure. The crowd watches from the shore, as Mana worries about Kitarō. Suddenly Nezumi-Otoko appears infront of them complaining that he could not find a single coin, Mana scared throws her uncle's baseball at him striking his face, but is relieved that it just him. Umizatō explains that in order to gather the sunken treasure, he requires more minions, turning humans into more Funa-Yūrei. Kitarō questions if he can really get away with it, as Umizatō stands his ground and states that he will not let him interfere, strumming his biwa. Meanwhile Nezumi-Otoko tells Mana and the the townsfolk of what he saw, as Umizatō had pulled the souls and locked them in the underwater shrine. Mana assumes that if the souls are returned to their bodies they will be normal again, but Nezumi-Otoko adds that he barely managed to open its doors. Mana then proposes that if all the townsfolk work together and pull it at once, they may be able to free the souls. The crowd is hesitant, but Mana pleads to them as she loves the town, from its history to its nature and its food, but most of all because everyone is so pleasant. Her speech goes through to them, making the two sides come together and aid her. After getting a boat, Mana calls out to Kitarō, informing him of their plan to free the souls. She pulls out her phone, as Neko-Musume tells Nezumi-Otoko to be useful this time, scaring him to go. Umizatō orders his minions to force them to turn them into Funa-Yūrei. Nezumi-Otoko places the hook on the handle, giving Mana the signal, who calls her aunt to tell the people to start pulling. However the Funa-Yūrei overpower them, dragging them into the shore. Just as the crowd are about to touch the water, Neko-Musume and the others arrive in time. Kitarō shoots his hair needles at several Funa-Yūrei, stopping them from climbing into the boat Mana is on. The townsfolk manage to pull the door open with the assistance of the Kitarō Family, much to Umizatō's dismay. The souls are free and go to their respective bodies. Umizatō lashes at Kitarō for his interference, trapping him in a water vortex by using his biwa. The Funa-Yūrei that climbed into the boat is revealed to be Shōji, which Mana remembers his statement from earlier, requesting him to aim at Umizatō with his baseball. He does so, freeing Kitarō from the vortex, allowing him to fire a Finger Gun that finishes Umizatō, which Mana congratulates him. Later, the festival is lively, having both new attractions along with the traditional stops. Neko-Musume compliments Mana about the town, as the townsfolk reward the yōkai for their help, enjoying the festival together. Everyone watches as the fireworks are shot in the air, Mana wishing that the moment could last forever. Characters in order of appearance #Rie #Kadonaga #Medama-Oyaji #Kitarō #Neko-Musume #Nezumi-Otoko #Kinopi #Umizatō #Funa-Yūrei #Bake-Garasu #Ittan-Momen #Sunakake-Babaa #Konaki-Jijii #Nurikabe #Manganese Ayana #Nickel Kana #Alkaline Yuriko }} Navigation pt-br:Anime de 2018/Episódio 16 vi:Anime 6 Tập 16 Category:2018 Episodes